


【守望先锋】迷宫（R76）（D76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 有女X男情节，慎
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【守望先锋】迷宫（R76）（D76）（NC17）

杰克·莫里森一直很赞成宋哈娜成年后就去做电竞直播。

这个没血缘关系的养女从小到大都如同夜空里悬着的北极星般耀眼。无论是学习还是生活上基本无懈可击，从来不需要莫里森为她操心。但不管多少年，她总是自己可爱的小宝贝，又乖又小，需要保护在臂弯里，或者一只手就能提起来的小泰迪熊。当某天她扭扭捏捏向自己诉说梦想的时候，作为父亲又有什么理由不支持呢？

莫里森迷迷糊糊想起自己为她买了崭新的电脑与外接配置时候，哈娜表现的像一个幼稚鬼，满屋子乱蹦，然后搂着他的脖子，发出不符合年龄的尖叫。女孩子羽毛一样轻软的嘴唇，不断亲吻自己脸颊，大声地一遍又一遍地说着：爹地你好棒！！我爱你！

就像现在这样。

哈娜修剪平整的指甲划过腹部，冰冰凉凉却如同金属的刀刃，割得男人疼痛不已。他在颤抖，在女孩子花瓣般柔嫩的手掌下恐惧。

手指绕着他的胸口一圈又一圈，没有尽头地滑动，紧接着，软软地指腹恶意地揉捏着男人已经充血挺立的乳首，不时还用指甲掐弄着。“爹地……你好棒……”女孩子嬉笑的声音如同远方的海浪，一波一波推进他的脑海里，不断不断侵蚀着名为理智与自尊的礁石。

杰克·莫里森被自己的孩子手脚反绑在床架上，全身赤裸，宛如圣坛上即将祭献的牺牲，每一寸肉体毫无保留地展现在观众眼前。宋哈娜是狂热的完美主义者，他比谁都清楚。在这个她搭建的舞台，陪她表演的自己自然不允许有一点偏差。

【色情的大叔今天一开始就那么劲爆】

【这次要怎么玩爸爸？上次用拉珠感觉爸爸超爽的】

【DVA酱已经插入玩具了耶】

……

哈娜回头，明晃晃显示屏显示着逐步攀升的人数与弹幕，属于杰克的直播正式开始了。

莫里森头晕脑胀，就算在健身房为学员上几个小时的课都没有那么累，他背后满是湿漉漉的潮汗，被单黏糊糊地贴着皮肤，仿佛创膏一样轻轻移动便带起强烈的痛感。眼眶因为皮质眼罩而湿润，咸涩汗液淌进眼角火辣辣地刺激柔软的器官。哈娜又替他栓上了口塞，他恨死这个玩意儿了：像条蜷缩在街边的老狗，在太阳的炙烤下无法合拢的下颚控制不住地分泌唾液。那些略显粘稠的液体从球体的洞口里钻出，又顺着脖颈流向四面八方。

他听见哈娜的轻笑，接着一个毛绒绒的刷子擦过胸口。突如其然的刺激使男人猛地挺起腰，牵扯着侧部肌肉痉挛个不停，但是被绑在一起的四肢却陷入棉花堆中，酸软使不上力。

动物毛刷过尖端，在乳首的凹陷处恶质地刺戳。男人觉得口腔干的冒火，但是唾液却流个不停。哈娜的手指沿着肌肉纹理，将冰凉的润滑剂挤在对方腹部，划出一条条经纬分明的透明油线。

莫里森的腹部紧绷，微微上抬。已经被插入道具的后穴展现在屏幕上。

“已经没有什么新道具啦。”女孩子歪着脑袋，对镜头做了一个困扰的可爱表情。“爹地太小心眼了，打扫卫生的时候把上次的小兔子振荡器丢掉了。”细细的手指用力弹了弹对方早就红肿的乳尖：“所以今天换个别的~我有幸请到一名热心观众~”哈娜的手掌顺时针地推了推早就开启的按摩棒。

她在笑嘻嘻地说着什么。莫里森不知道，他能做的唯有绷紧腹部，企图这样牢牢抓紧几乎已经脱离肉体的神智。

房门悄无声息地滑开，那个早就不年轻的男人已经被扒光了衣服，手脚束缚。海蓝色眼睛被皮质的眼罩所覆盖，金属色泽的口球上映出了自己的脸。在床上无助又可怜兮兮地蜷成一团，被单上星星点点坠落着深色的水迹，将他圈在其中，颤抖不已的身体内部传来绵长蜂鸣声。

他的头发是柔软的白色，在正午的阳光下似乎还有点透明；全身皮肤被白炽灯投影下闪着微微的粉色；身躯上散落着大大小小的疤痕，像大杯咖啡顶部白奶油里点缀的巧克力碎屑；四肢紧实，没有丝毫尴尬的赘肉，与年龄不符的腰身线条鲜明。

是个完美的男性。

就和自己的邻居杰克·莫里森一摸一样。

深色眼睛撇了眼盘腿坐在左边沙发上的女孩，对方挥挥手，眸里带笑一如弯弯明月，但是嘴唇却无声地开合着。他知道哈娜的警告——不能出声，不能摘下眼罩口塞，除此之外加布里埃尔·莱耶斯可以对杰克·莫里森做任何事。

【天啊！DVA你什么时候选的热心观众啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊根本没消息！不知道啊！！！】

【一直想和你爹地干一炮，怎么被别人抢先了】

【那个大叔身材也不错嘛，DVA酱到底哪里找到（笑）】

对于成倍增长的弹幕，莱耶斯毫不关心。

虽然过去几年间自己也没少来这红顶砖屋蹭饭吃，但他与莫里森仅仅止步于握手与拍肩的关系；直到几个月前，哈娜将自己地下直播链接发给莱耶斯时他才幡然醒悟。

被隔绝在电子屏幕后面的莫里森，他的脸庞，他的身体，满满都泛着色气的红色。在女孩子的手下，被道具填满，被抽插，被肆意且粗暴地操弄。莱耶斯不知道自己每一次是怎么熬过直播的。

于是当掌心满满的情热潮气，粘腻爱抚上对方同样湿滑被紧缚的四肢时，如同一个渴水之人终于找到了沙漠中的绿洲，得偿所愿地快感一遍遍冲洗着男人的神经。他缠眷地揉捏对方胸膛，感受着那刻因为恐惧而怦怦直跳的心脏是多么有力。

莱耶斯无言地将他翻过身，突如其来的动作使莫里森完全陷进床褥中，下一秒那些绳子就被拉美男人轻松解开。得到自由的人尝试着活动四肢，不过长时间捆绑使得手脚不听使唤，本想立马从陌生人的身边逃开，却在起身的下一秒又重重跌了回去。海啸般的酸软密密朝他涌来，震耳欲聋的耳鸣交织着疼痛迫使他发出极其细小的呜咽。

那些痕迹充斥在莱耶斯眼里。

起先是发白的线条，随着绳子的脱落变得粉红，再逐渐转成深红，它们七零八落地和莫里森融为一体，仿佛被鞭挞的圣人。他着了魔般将男人的右腿架起，低下头吮吻着紧实的大腿内侧，肌肉微微颤抖，像是点燃篝火时被风吹散的星光；又像海鸟扑掕不定的翼翅，有羽簌簌而落，触及皮肤便燃起情欲之火。空闲的手往下探，握住沾染对方体温的道具，一寸寸将它从这完全开发完毕的身体里抽离出去。张牙舞爪的凶器被丢到地上，仍然不知疲倦得发出周而复始的震动声，就像电话里永无尽头的忙音。

男人穴口早已顺从地张开，泛着艳红潮湿的光泽；被带出的润滑剂在深处涂得到处都是，一层湿润欲滴的透明薄膜、覆在苍白的大腿根部与深沟处。沾满油液的手指探了进去，几乎是同步反应，莫里森起了一阵浅浅的疙瘩，乳尖颤抖着挺起；莱耶斯紧紧搂着他，一边机械地抠挖对方软化成热浆的后面。

女孩子咯咯的笑声再次刺入脑中，他抬起眼。宋哈娜只是坐在那里，却仿佛主导着一切。莱耶斯像黑夜里饥饿的阴影，吐息如同回荡在海底般压抑而厚重，沉淀在彼此生锈长苔的耳廓。

很久很久。

他看着她做出了默许的颔首。

莱耶斯扑在他的身上，从颈边按过肩膀滑过锁骨，最后停在浅褐色的乳尖上用力推压着。莫里森扭动着身体，却被对方找到空隙。

他将丧失视觉的男人粗鲁地半抱起来——莫里森好像知道这个陌生人要做什么一样，挣扎地更加厉害，紧紧揪着床单把布料都拉得变形。

在这间拉起窗帘的房间里、在暧昧的光线中、在无数个莹莹烁烁的电子屏后，苍白光裸的臀部正对着镜头，紧紧夹着一片硕大的黑色阴影，凌厉的肌肉线条颤抖。随着上下起伏的节奏，大腿晃动，汗渍晶亮亮地沿着腰线滑下来。莱耶斯深色的手臂环抱住莫里森，隐约可以看见的性器湿润着，在男人湿滑的里面进进出出。暗红色泽，直挺挺地以稍慢的速度向上顶弄。

莫里森腰部微侧，一道诱人的曲线。他整个上身已经完全攀在莱耶斯胸前，双手圈在身前人的脖子上，明显在激烈的抽动中丧失了力气，一副软软地任人欺负的样子，有一下没一下地随着莱耶斯的动作发出呜咽的鼻音。

女孩轻盈地从沙发上跳下来，她站在床边，最后伸手将莫里森后脑勺上的口塞绑带松开。

看客们欢呼着，男人哀求的话语顺着电路在空间之中滋滋穿过。

他沙哑的嗓子断断续续，带着凄惨的泣音。“DVA，不……”近乎将他逼到窒息的亲吻将话语统统堵回喉咙，对方的唇舌侵略性地搅动着口腔，一时间房间里只剩下混杂着水声的亲吻。

“爹地不是很舒服嘛。”

莱耶斯的腹部被浅色的前液打湿，黏糊糊地牵扯着细细的丝线。男人伸手摸摸对方完全汗湿的白发，将杰克的脑袋压上自己肩侧，接着重重一顶。吃痛的家伙本能地张口死死咬住莱耶斯肩膀。就是这样。

莫里森的内里纠成一团，泥泞地将男人的全部包裹住，如同温柔的沼泽。他在不知疲倦地干他的同时，一脚踏进这个万劫不复的陷阱里，再也没有逃脱的可能。

节奏时快时慢。莱耶斯觉得这是一场虚幻的春梦，尽管现实使他们永远一墙之隔，但现在却迎来了弥补一切的高潮。手指牢牢掐紧莫里森的腰，也不管之后会不会留下狰狞的指痕，肆无忌惮地悉数射进那肖想已久的身体里去了。

饱胀且滚烫的穴口放大了感官，不属于自己的东西进入了身体，张牙舞爪地占地为王。小腹被填满的餍足与酸软，比哈娜给自己带来的每一次高潮更加清晰与罪恶。他与一个没有见过的陌生人拥抱在一起，嗅着空气中咸涩气味，在肌肤紧贴的亲昵里渐渐等待着情欲的消退。

杰克·莫里森想就这样在接连不断疼痛与高潮中沉沉睡去。不再醒来。

※※※

莱耶斯把手搁在花园的灌木隔离带上抽烟，不一会儿邻居黑色铁门向外打开。

“爹地我走啦！”哈娜活泼的声音在清晨听起来异常响亮，不过莫里森却不如平时那般温柔地回应。吐出一口烟，在白雾缭绕中，男人只是木纳地半弯着腰，任由哈娜搂住后颈，在他的面颊上印下一个响亮的吻。

莫里森看起来狼狈极了：浑身绷紧僵硬，每一寸肌肉都纠紧在一起；眼皮浮肿，眼尾带着浅浅的红色；当他晃晃悠悠拿着洗衣篮走到花园时，才注意到莱耶斯。

“早。你可真勤奋，一起来就晒东西……”他将尚未抽完的烟扔掉，还用脚来回碾了几下。“怎么了？你看起来……”

“早上好，加比。”单身父亲显得非常疲倦。他俯身将湿漉漉的被单从洗衣篮里拿出来，语气冷淡：“没什么，昨天和哈娜看了一部电影而已。”

“什么电影能让你感动成这样？”

莫里森发愣，没想到莱耶斯会刨根问底。在记忆里搜索着，企图找一个能蒙混过关的答案，低垂着脑袋，灰水泥铺成的地板缝隙里长出小小的杂草，他感觉声音不属于自己：“《人工智能》。”

骗子。

“嗯？难怪昨晚来找你你家没人。”莱耶斯点点头表示理解，一边通过余光偷偷瞟他。莫里森浑身激灵，拿着布料的手停下了动作：“你找我？”

“是啊，哈娜上周五不是从学校回来吗？我买了点草莓蛋糕想给你们送过去的。还没动过，等下要一起吃吗？”

“谢谢，加比。下次吧。”莫里森利索地将床单晾好，冲着殷勤的邻居露出饱含歉意的笑容：“我过会儿还要去上班。”

拉美男人站在半人高的灌木后面，像小孩子一样嘟囔着：“好吧，下次。”他目送莫里森的身影被大门阻隔。昨晚的回忆就犹如投入水中的一颗石子般无比地清晰，咕咚一声溅起层层涟漪。莫里森的手指、胸膛、包裹在运动服下的身体还残留着自己的吻痕、他的后腰，臀部以上的地方有两个浅浅的坑洞、他的气息，他的热情，他的温度。

莱耶斯手掌环住自己着火般疼痛并且弥漫着血腥的喉咙，庆幸有这排植物做遮挡，现在他硬得发疼。

END


End file.
